Perwadjyt
Thinis |next = Nekhen |name = The Precarious Nile}} Perwadjyt is a mission found in . It is the last mission of the Predynastic Period. If the option to display classical city names is chosen, this city is called Buto. Briefing Goals * 600 Population * 10 Modest Homesteads Summary In this mission, you are introduced to the flood plain and how to grow food from a farm. This time, you have some higher starting funds, but there are no Gold Mines available, which means that you need to avoid misusing the funds or you will fail the mission. Start by placing some housing and providing it with basic amenities, such as religion, clean water and access to entertainment. The flood plain is a key feature of many of the missions in the game and is the most fertile place to grow crops. This can range from food to raw materials needed to produce certain goods. Here, the flood plain is very fertile, so place some Fig Farms and connect them to some roads. Take note that flood plain farms cannot collapse or catch fire, but only farms and roads can be placed on the flood plain itself. The farms on a flood plain also do not require workers, so you'll need to build about 2 Work Camps to satisfy the requirements. Once a small amount of Figs have stockpiled in the Granary, you'll be able to provide basic jobs. Place a couple of Clay Pits and some Potters to produce Pottery. You will also need to place a Storage Yard to store the Pottery, or your Bazaars will not be able to purchase it and distribute to your housing. To complete the mission, you will need to provide access to pottery for your housing to evolve to the required population and housing targets. Note that disease and malaria are likely to break out in your city. If this happens, you will be able to provide access to a Physician and an Apothecary. These are important buildings to curb health problems and will improve city health. Once a small amount of Pottery has accumulated in your city, you will gain access to several beautification buildings, as well as the Road Block. You should place a Road Block on the road that connects your main settlement to the flood plain area: there is no need for anyone to wander out there and the Labourers of the Work Camp will ignore the road block. This prevents fire and damage risks getting out of control, as well as controlling the pathing of random walkers. This is a key point of the game and mastering the ability to control walkers with Road Blocks will help in the long run. Trivia * If this mission is played at Very Easy difficulty, then there is no risk of disease or malaria here. Therefore, Physicians and Apothecaries will not become available here. Bugs * Due to game engine limitations, this mission is unwinnable on Very Hard difficulty. The same engine limitation also affects the mission at Hard difficulty, when is installed. The only fix is to lower the difficulty level, which recalculates the entertainment points, allowing mission victory. 03